Princesse Me'tisse
by Sandreah
Summary: It's Leanna's eighteenth birthday, and everything is going good. Her parents are rich and she's one of the most popular girls in school. What happens next in her life could turn everything upside down. First fan fiction, hope you enjoy. Oh forgot, REVIEW!
1. Birthday

I suppose that I should put a disclaimer up here: I do not own any vampires or demons. Everything in this story came straight from my brain. I think that should do.

Well this is my fist story (YAY!!!!) I hope that you all enjoy it, and please review. You never learn if you don't know how you messed up. :-F

My glum reflection stared back at me through the mirror, scrutinizing every flaw. My once golden complexion had gradually paled to match the ivory paint against the bathroom walls. To make it worse, dark circles clung to the skin beneath my sapphire eyes.

"My God, what's wrong with me?" I whispered to my reflection.

Summer vacation had started nearly two weeks ago. Since then I began sunbathing at least four hours everyday, and yet I grew ever paler.

"Leanna, get to bed. It's already twelve o'clock!" My mother's hoarse voice rang through the house.

I ran a brush through my long auburn hair once more, and walked to the living room. My mother sat on the couch, the latest addition to her murder mystery collection clutched between her hands. (Sadly, to this day I still cannot remember the name of that stupid book.) My father sat silently across from my mother, his face hidden behind the daily paper.

"Goodnight, mother," I whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

The warm smell of lavender filled my senses like it always did. It was more than just the shampoo that softened her curly red hair; it was like it was a part of her skin.

"Goodnight, darling," she replied, her voice cracked from years of smoking.

I glided around the coffee table towards my father. Only the top of his slowly balding head poked from above the paper. "Goodnight, father."

"Yes, yes," he mumbled and waved me away, he had always been like that, no emotion.

Over the years I had grown accustom to his cold nature. I walked carefully to my room, glancing at my mother along the way. She rolled her eyes and we exchanged smiles.

In my room the window had been left open by one of the maids and the cool night's air had drifted in. Between that and the A/C the room was freezing, though oddly comfortable. A heavy gust of wind raged through the window slamming the door and sending papers flying.

The muffled sound of my father's swears leaked through the crack beneath the door. "Sorry, father!" I cried, a smile sliding across my lips.

It had always been my favorite pastime, to see how far I could push my father, especially as a child. I had forgotten how much fun it was, for I no longer partook in such childish activities. I was much too old for that now that I was sixteen, or rather seventeen in two hours. My mother had to remind me of this for several years, though I was never pleased with her spoiling my fun.

I slid the window closed halfway so that the night's air would cool me during the night, and slid beneath the heavy velvet covers of my bed. It was not long before I drifted to sleep.

I woke with a start. A hunger washed over me like none that I've ever felt before. The hunger was painful and every part of me ached with it. The room was black as pitch except for a set of red numbers that read two'o'five. In ten minutes I would officially be seventeen.

A soft hiss called to me from across the room. Perched on the window sill was a large black snake. Silver diamonds turned red in the dim glow of the clock as it moved ever so slightly. He hissed once more beckoning me forward. I found myself moving away from my bed, closer to the window.

I stopped abruptly and another wave of pain ran through my body. The snake hissed again, an odd edge of frustration clinging to it. The snake was glaring at me in a way that was eerily human. Intelligence filled his eyes unlike I had seen in any other animal.

He hissed again and the incoherent noises formed into words. Fear trickled down my spine. "Come over here now, you ignorant child," the words were slightly slurred, but as if it was natural unlike a drunk.

"Who," I swallowed, steadying my voice, "What are you?"

"I'm a snake, you foolish child. Now come here."

I moved closer, when pain shot through my body again. It was the same hunger pain I felt earlier.

"The faster you move, the soon the pain will ease." The snake's words were rushed.

"Just tell me what you want."

The edge of the snake's mouth curved upwards, "I just wanted to wish YOU a happy birthday."

Something cold and heavy pushed its way towards my conscious mind. I passed out.


	2. Confusing Truths

Again I do not own any vampires(let alone know any tear)

Ok, this is the secnd chapter of _Princess Me'tisse_

"'ey, miss. You alright? Miss?" a cracked voice pulled me from sleep. "You need an amboolence, miss?"

"No, no I'm fine." I blinked up at a grubby looking man. His face was covered in dirt and his clothes were tattered and worn. Everything about him screamed homeless.

"Can you please tell me, were am I?" a slight panic slid over me.

"Why, you're in downtown Springton, Boston," his grin was large and black. "Say, you got any money?"

"No, I am most sorry sir."

The smile disappeared, "I didn't think so. You know who hurt such a pretty girl like you?"

"What are you talking about?" panic tightened my throat.

"You look like someone beat you. Blood around your mouth and ya gotta bruise on your forehead."

My hand went to my head automatically. A large bump had begun to form and it was extremely sore. I cringed at the touch. I found my mouth next, it didn't hurt, but dried blood flaked off onto my fingers.

"You mean to tell me that you had no clue you were hurt?" I shook my head, "What, were you sleep walkin?"

"I guess so, what time is it?" I looked to the sky. The sun was just coming up.

"Well, I'd have to say 'bout six, six thirty."

"Thank you" I said, nodding.

For the first time since I woke I looked around. I was sitting in an alley way. It was much darker then the streets only a foot or so away. I inhaled taking in what scents I could find. The most prominent was blood. It was cold and unappetizing. I shook my head, blood is never appetizing I told myself, though I couldn't help but feel that I was lying.

I pulled myself to my feet. The alley walls spun slightly, but settled once more. I smiled at the man and thanked him for his concern, not many people cared about others now a day.

Pulling myself out of the alley I looked down the street searching for an open business. A few shops down was a small cafe'. A neon sign flashed to say it was open.

As I stepped in the warm smell of coffee surrounded me. The scent was warm and comforting. The shop's owner watched me with a wary eye as I approached him.

"Do you have a phone, sir?" I could have just walked home, but then I wouldn't see my father's angry face as soon. I smiled at that thought.

"Only for paying costumers," his eyes were slits, scrutinizing my appearance.

"Then she'll have one coffee," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a young man smiling down at me. He must have been nearly six foot, especially seeing as I was very tall and not many men could look down at me. His teeth glittered in the light. He was an odd looking man, with hair of silver, not grey silver and eyes such a deep red one could melt in them.

"Are you going to take the phone or not," the shop owner barked at me. He held a white cordless phone in his hand.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly taking the phone.

Stepping away from the counter I moved to the back. The numbers were hard to push in, like the phone was new, or hardly used. It certainly looked it.

The phone rang five times before the answering machine picked up. _Asleep, dang it._

"Hello, mother, father. I don't know how I got here but I woke up in downtown Springton. Please, come pick me up. I'm scared. I'm at a cafe'. I don't know the address but the name is Rveillez-vous Cafe'. Please hurry." I turned the phone off and turned around.

"You know it's not nice to lie to your parents." The man was behind me.

"It's the emotion they expect me to feel. It's the only emotion that is explainable."

He nodded and handed me a cup of coffee. "Two sugars, two creams, and a dash of cinnamon."

It took me a minute, but then I realized what he said. That was exactly the way I took my coffee.

"You done?" The owner was next to me, an angry look painted across his face.

"Yes," I shoved the phone into his hands a walked over to the couch that the other man had sat down at. "Do I know you?"

"No."

"Do you know me?" I sipped my coffee.

"Yes," he wasn't really paying attention, but sipping his coffee and staring at the wall.

"How?" Curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Through your parents. What they never told you?" His eyes settled onto me.

"Told me what?"

"The one you call father, he isn't truly your father. And I have come to take you away. Oh, that reminds me, happy birthday."


	3. What the

Wow three chapters in one day. Although, the first two were already writen. So, again I do not own any vampires or demons. If this story sounds like your life, not my fault I'm just pulling things from thin air. And if it does sound like your life, contact me. I would really love to meet a vampire, that would rock my glowing neon pink socks. I think I've written that before, oh yeah, in my profile. Oh sorry, on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leanna Margret Jonson, what on earth are you doing downtown, and in your…pajamas?" My mother's harsh voice sounded from behind me. She stood at the end of the counter taking in my image. Her hand went to her mouth when she saw the blood. "What on earth has happened to you?"

Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me and she was sobbing in my ear. My father came around the corner next. Anger filled his face, and then he saw the man. A look of grief and pain slid into place hiding the anger.

"Eh-hem," the man cleared his throat. My mother pulled away and took notice of him for the first time. The same pain and grief filled her eyes as my father's. "As I'm sure you are aware, the time has come that your daughter come with me…"

"So, soon?" My mother blurted out.

"Yes, so soon. As I was saying, she had her first feeding last night, which alerted us. Thankfully no one is dead. I must add that, that was very careless of you Leanna."

I was so angry and confused, not a good combination, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I wake up in a freaking alley and some creep says he's taking me away. I'm sorry, but I think I deserve an explanation before people start yelling at me," I was standing and didn't even realize it.

"Now, Leanna, there is no reason that you should get so flustered. It was a mist…"

"I'm sorry, no reason to get FLUSTERED?!?!? I am way beyond flustered. Did you not here what I just said."

"Leanna, relax. Your behavior is inexcusable," this man was getting on my nerves.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "better?" He nodded, "Okay, as I was saying, I don't even know who you are and you are saying that you are taking me away."

"My name is Yosuke, and you are correct. I cannot believe that you have not told her," the man looked over to my parents. He looked like he was scolding a couple of children, which I couldn't understand seeing as he looked younger than them.

"What, besides someone taking me away, did they not tell me?"

"Perhaps your parents should explain, for now I must go prepare your living arrangements," Yosuke stood and walked out of the café.

I glared at my parents, "You think that this would have come up sometime _before_ I was preparing to leave for college."

"Let's get home, get some food and then talk about this," my father was massaging his temples as if he had a headache.

"No, no food. As soon as we get home you are going to tell me what," I had to swallow to prevent myself from saying a few choice words, "is going on."

My parents looked stunned by my sudden out burst. Through all my years, no matter how annoyed or angry I had been I was always polite. That time was gone, I wanted answers.


	4. Troubling Truths

WOOOOOHOOO, so this is chapter for. I would like to thank all my fans out there(even though there arn't many) for reading. And anyone who doesn't read my story is a loser. Just kidding. Well if you do get tired of reading this story, then feel free to stop reading, won't hurt my feelings. I'll just keep on writing, just because it's fun. Well have a pleasent day, and thank you for reading. Oh, before I forget. Please, please review. I really would love some constructive critisim.

P.S. I don't own(let alone know) any vampires(if you know of any hook me up man, just kidding. Unless you really do know some, then I'm serious. ) or demons (it would be nifty to know a demon, too. So, same rule aplies.)

--

I sat in my parents lounge, or rather who I thought were my parents. My they sat cross from me in the love seat. My mother was looking at the floor, as if she had found something extremely interesting. My father on the other hand was looking at the family portrait above the fire place. A look of complete grief filled his face. I almost felt bad, but, than again, _he _wasn't the one that had been lied to for seventeen years.

I cleared my voice and my father looked at me. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. It hurt to look at him. "We don't have much time, are you going to tell me what's going on?" The words were meant to come out angry, but they were soft and sad.

My father nodded and began, "Your mother and I tried many times to conceive, but unfortunately we failed. We went to doctors, they said that your mother was infertile and would never be capable of having a child. Months went by and your mother still mourned over this fact. About six months after words, a man came to us. He told us that there would be a way for Tanya, I mean your mother, to have a child. Though, it would come at a price," his voice was becoming cracked and the tears were spilling over. Never had I seen my father cry.

"He said that if we were to agree, one day you would have to leave us," my mother's voice was soft and she couldn't make eye contact. "He gave me these pills, and told me to take two a day and that he would be back in three weeks. Three weeks came and at mid-night on the final night, he came again. This time another man was with him. You met him, just this morning," tears were pouring from her eyes. A pain shot through my heart, "He told me that I was to have sex with Yosuke and I would be guaranteed a child.

"I was desperate at this point so I accepted. I really didn't think this day would ever come, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," she grabbed my wrist and put her face in mine. Tears fell on my gown as she waited for my reply. I nodded not able to speak. She loosened her grip on my arm, but did not let go. She sat back on the loveseat, "A month later I found out I was pregnant. It had worked. I was so happy.

"Eight months later and you were born. You have no idea how happy we were. Ever since we pretended that nothing ever happened," she had let go of my arm and was looking at the floor.

Tears were welding in my eyes, _I won't cry. I can't cry._ I couldn't say anything, I just nodded. We sat there like that for nearly an hour. None of us spoke, no eye contact was made.

"Is there anything you would like to say," my father's cold voice startled me. I shook my head and he sighed.

"Then if you are done, pack your bags and say good bye," Yosuke was standing in the doorway to the lounge.

"How did you get in here?" My father was standing in front of me before I even knew what was going on.

"Stupid human, mere locks can't keep me out. Now come my dear Leanna, pack your things and say your good byes."

I blinked, this was all too sudden. I didn't want to leave yet, "Can I say good bye to m friends?"

"Yes, but make it quick," nodded and went to my room. My cell lay on the night stand next to my bed, just as I left it.

Quickly I punched in Maria's number. The phone rang twice before she picked up, "hey, birthday girl, I was just about to give you a call. How are things going over at your end of the money tree?"

Marie was one of my best friends, though not very high on the social scale, or financial scale for that matter. "Well to start things off, I'm moving."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"Is something the matter, Leanna?" Apparently Yosuke had been waiting at the door.

I merely glared at him and went back to the phone, "Yes, I'm moving. I wish I weren't but I don't have a choice."

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I say all my good byes. Of course you were the first on the list."

"So, about an hour, two?"

"Give or take, why?"

"I'm coming over," Maria hung up before I could tell her not to. "Dang it."

"Are you finished?" Yosuke stuck his in the door again.

"No, and it could take a while. You might as well get comfortable," I began to type another number when I felt someone's hands fall on my shoulders.

"I wish that I did not have to take you, but it is nonnegotiable. I only wish to make my daughter happy, but unfortunately, what makes you happy is impossible."

"I am not your daughter," I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and stepped away from him, "_You _were not the one to raise me. It was not you who was there as I grew up. Now if you will excuse me, I have other people to say good bye to."


	5. Saying Goodbye

About an hour later and halfway through my phone book, a knock came on my door, "Lee, can I come in?" It was Maria.

"Come on in," she stepped in smiling meekly and holding a gift between her hands. Followed closely behind her was Yosuke, "Not you, you stay out."

"We will discuss your behavior later," his voice was cold, but he did as I told him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, I whipped this up before coming over, and I'm glad I did. Who is that guy?" She was looking at the now closed door. I didn't know what to tell her, the truth?

"He's my father," I whispered.

"What, but, how? Were you adopted?" I shook my head, "Then how is he your father?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me," she wasn't letting this go. She never let anything go. She would become a great reporter someday.

I looked at her and smiled weakly, and began with last night and ended with that man. She was silent for a moment, but smiled, "I always knew you were a weirdo."

"Hey," I couldn't help but smile.

"Well here, take this and I want you keep in touch with me," she handed me the box and smiled.

The box was wrapped in turquoise and red wrapping paper. Nothing special, but the colors looked good together and made me a bit happy inside. I carefully pulled the wrappings off. Inside was a beautiful wooden chest. It smelled like cedar. The cover had the Eye of Horus etched into it.

"Did you make this?"

"Yep, happy birthday. Now open it up," her smile was still intact but there was something the matter.

I opened the box and pulled out a red velvet pouch. I could smell sage and thyme the strongest, but underneath that was rosemary and something else I couldn't place. It smelled beautiful.

"It's for protection and to keep evil spirits away," I wrapped my arms around her squeezing as hard as I could, "Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," it was supposed to be sincere but came out in a giggle. "You always were my favorite witch," I teased. In all actuality, she had helped me out many times before when I had troubles with stalkers and thieves.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," tears were falling from her eyes.

"Please don't cry." The sound of the doorbell filled the house, and Maria was suddenly smiling, "What did you do?"

"I kinda sent a school wide text message saying you were leaving," I groaned and waited for everyone to flood in.


	6. Wicked Ideas

**Okay, I know that this is a super short chapter, I just thought that the way it ended would be a wicked cool cliff hanger. Again, I ask you, if you have time please review. Critism is the best way to realise a mistake when it comes to writing.**

-----

A few hours passed and the last of my so called friends left, Yosuke snuck in during the rush and wedged himself in a corner watching me, "Are you quite finished now?" He walked over to the bed and sat with me.

I held the cedar box between my hands, tracing the Eye of Horus with my eyes, "I still need to say good bye to my parents," I stated, in a daze. He sighed and pushed himself off the bed. "Will I be able to see them again?"

"I am afraid that, that will not be possible," his back was to me, but I knew that it hurt him to say that, I just didn't know why. He turned to face me, though he didn't make eye contact, "I will start to move your things to the car. Would you like me to take that as well?"

I stood and gave him the box. As soon as it made contact with his skin he let out a curse and dropped the box. It would have broken if I hadn't caught it, "What's wrong with you?!?" I shouted. He was cradling his hand as if the box had hurt him. It couldn't have though; the wood had been sanded down. He glared at me, or rather the box.

"Keep that box away from me," his voice came out in a hiss that raised the hairs on the back of my neck. There was something definitely wrong with that man. Something inhuman almost. I stepped back and pulled the box open. He grimaced at the smell that came from the inside of it.

Smiling wickedly I shut the box and walked past him out of the room, _I could use this to my advantage_. I giggled slightly and went to my parents.


End file.
